


Denial

by rae_is_typing



Series: Rae's One Shots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dead brother, Death, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Minor Character Death, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_is_typing/pseuds/rae_is_typing
Summary: Rororo06 requested: Can you do an avengers cast x reader where a loved one of hers dies and they go over and find her drinking and grieving (not sobbing more like in denial)





	Denial

Sitting in your trailer has never been your favorite way to pass the time. You love your costars, and you want to be around them all the time. But it didn't seem appropriate to get shitfaced in front of them. Especially because of why you’re drinking. You weren’t necessarily ashamed drinking in front of people, you’ve never really done it before, but this is personal. Too personal. 

So you're stuck in the trailer, staring at a blank wall where all the pictures of you and your brother had hung proudly. You ripped them off moments prior in a sudden burst of rage because it's not fair. It's not fair that he's not with you. It's not fair that he's gone, and you're not. It's not fair that you weren't with him when it happened. 

Shattered glass lays at your feet, the burning of alcohol lingers for moments in your throat, and your head is beginning to swim. The cold weight of your phone on your leg serves as a very unpleasant reminder of why you’re alone in the first place. It’s how you found out, it’s why you’re numb, and why you went out to buy more alcohol than you could safely consume.

You don't know when or why you opened Twitter; you don't care. It doesn't matter. Nothing fucking matters. But it does. The whole world knows that your baby brother is dead because his idiot friend got high and drunk off his ass, and took him for a joyride. And now he's gone. You take another drink from the bottle of white wine you had. It was a gift for your twenty-first that had been a couple days ago, and it's absolutely perfect for you right now. 

______________________________ 

Robert doesn't hang out on social media very often. He prefers face-to-face conversation, but he knows something is off when Twitter is going mad, and the little amount of notifications he usually got skyrocketed. 

Breaking News: Y/B/N Y/L/N Killed in Car Accident 

Robert's heart sinks. He just got off set with Chris and Scarlett, it’s almost nine in the evening, and the worst news he’s seen this month. 

"Oh no," He says, frowning deeply. 

"What's up?" Chris asked, grin turning to a look of concern. 

"Y/B/N is dead." He says, looking Chris in the eyes. 

"Y/B/N as in Y/B/N Y/L/N?" Scarlett asked, shocked. Robert nods solemnly. 

"We need to check on Y/N. She can't be doing well," Scarlett says, turning to walk to the group of trailers. 

The small group hurries to your trailer, concern only growing when seeing the door slightly open. It's completely silent, the lights are off, and the sharp smell of alcohol is wafting through the air. Robert's heart as he walks through the trailer. 

Everything is as it usually is; the small living area is clean with a couple of jackets and pairs of shoes scattered by the couch. His heart drops further when they get to the little office area. You're sitting on the office chair, cheap bottle of bourbon open and in hand, staring at a wall surrounded by shattered glass.

"He's dead." Your voice is empty. He barely hears it himself, but takes it as an acknowledgment of the three of them. You take a swig of alcohol. 

Chris moves first, taking the bottle from your hands and stepping back. You turn the chair, reaching to take the bottle back. 

"Let's talk about this, Y/N."

"Let's not," you slur, extending your arm, and gesturing for him to give the bottle back. 

"Y/N, honey. This isn't the way to deal with this. You just turned 21, drinking this much is not good for you."

"That didn't stop you." You snap, sitting back in the chair with a huff when you give up on the bottle. Robert pushes down his initial hurt. Your only remaining family member is dead, you're hurt, you don't mean it.

Scarlett left the room, returning a minute later with a cold bottle of water. She goes to you, and places a hand on your shoulder. "Here, honey, drink this. You'll feel better."

You shake your head, then double over. Chris reacts quickly, grabbing the garbage can by the desk. You rip it from his hands, vomiting into it. Scarlett holds your hair back, and Robert walks over, and begins to rub your back. 

"Let it all out, Y.N. You'll be fine."

Chris's face falls. He looks down at you with tremendous sadness in his eyes. Robert feels the same way he does. No one should have to go through this, but life is life. And life can be a total bitch sometimes. 

The four of them stay like that for some time. Robert keeps running your back after you put the garbage can down. Scarlett coaxes you through the bottle of water. Chris grabbed a cloth for your face.

"C'mon, kid. Let's get you to bed." Robert said finally. It's late, you're drunk, and you need to sleep.”

Thankfully, you don’t put up much of a fight. Chris and Robert lead you to your bed. You lay down, burrow under the covers, and pull the blanket over your head.

“Chris, go find some ibuprofen. She’s gonna have one hell of a hangover,” Robert orders, not unkindly. He thinks back to his youth, and the way he coped with things when he was younger. He can only hope to God that you don’t go down that path.

Chris comes back with another bottle of water and a small pill bottle. He sets them on the nightstand. 

“I’ll stay with her,” Scarlett says, sitting on the bed.

“Okay. Let us know how she is in the morning.” Robert sighs, running a hand over his face. 

“I will.”

With that, Chris and Robert leave.


End file.
